Grossology (2022 TV series)
|num_seasons = 6|num_episodes = 480|first_aired – last_aired = 2022-present|country = United States Canada|language = English|runtime = 26 minutes|company = DHX Media|distributor = Hasbro|network = Discovery Family|picture_format = 1080i HDTV|genre = Action Adventure Sci-fi Comedy}} Grossology (often referred to as Grossology reboot) is an American Computer animated television series created by TBA, being a revival to the 2006-2009 animated series Grossology. The series is a co-production between DHX Media and Hasbro and it will premiere on Discovery Family in TBA 2022. Plot Characters Main * Ty Archer (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) - Abby's younger brother and a hard kid to face. He is very intelligent, possessing a cool, active and analytical that takes everything in. He sees himself as a scientist and takes his job as a grossologist very seriously. He has a crush on Naomi, who eventually becomes his girlfriend later in the series. * Abby Archer (voiced by AJ Michalka) - Ty's older sister who is athletic and participates in school sports like volleyball. She is very intelligent and loves everything gross and slimy. She likes to test her limits to see if there is something that can make even her, the Queen of Squeam, turn green. She is overprotective of her brother. * Paul "Lab Rat" Squirfenherder (voiced by Phil LaMarr) - a tech support of the Bureau of Grossology, who creates all sorts of gadgets to aid Ty and Abby on their missions. * The Director (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - the head of the Bureau of Grossology and gives the Grossologists their repulsive assignments, often in a state of panic. Villains * Lance Boyle/Lance Boil (voiced by Gary Oldman) - a former grossologist who has turned evil when he got mutated. * Cara Chitin/Insectiva (voiced by Tara Strong) - a former college professor who loves insects, until she discovered how insects are treated by science: captured and dissected. She plans to destroy humanity and make the insects rule the Earth. * Joseph Puglowski/Sloppy Joe (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - a villain who has the stink of a skunk and never washes himself. * Larry GeFart/Fartor (voiced by Corey Burton) - a villain who was once and ordinary person until her brother, Gary tortured him with his farts. And now Larry becomes a fart breather and becomes Fartor. * Cassie Lovemart (voiced by Ariel Winter) - a Valentine-themed villainess who has a crush on Ty and tries everything to have him all to herself. * The Slim Slime Man (voiced by John DiMaggio) - A bitter old sewer worker, who abnormally fused with a living slime mould while working in the sewers one day, becoming a strange giant slime creature with a ghoulish skull-like head seen inside. * The Scab Fairy (voiced by Grey DeLisle-Griffin) - A crazed former beauty queen who was traumatized over a small cut to her shoulder, ending her career. Not seen since then, she used her exceptional degree in dermatology and mythology to create a high-tech dragonfly-winged suit made of scabs * Darko Crevasse (also voiced by Corey Burton) - A gothic caped villain whose eyesight is accustomed to darkness, and therefore must wear dark glasses. He summons a huge flock of bats to drop guano on anyone who opposes him. * Chester/Kid Rot (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - * Arachnidia '''(also voiced by Grey DeLisle-Griffin) - Insectiva's twin sister. Unlike Insectiva, she loves arachnids, as her name suggests. Supporting * '''Paige Logan (voiced by Abby Elliott) - Abby's arch-rival who is the spoiled-bratt, self-proclaimed popular girl in school. * Naomi (voiced by Ashleigh Ball) - Ty's love interest who is shy and gentle. Naomi is very kind and often comforts Ty whenever his attempts to be "manly" fail. She likes Ty for his sensitivity and who he is and does not wish him to be someone else. * Harvey & Petunia Archer (voiced by Rob Paulsen and Lacey Chabert) – Abby and Ty's father and mother. Both are shown to be gullible, and as such, are completely unaware of their children's secret jobs as Grossologists. * The Detective (voiced by Kevin Conroy) - A gruff, burly police detective, who occasionally works with Abby and Ty on cases, and is the only outsider who knows their secret. Episodes To see the episodes, check here. Production Category:Grossology Category:2020s American animated television series Category:TV Series Category:DHX Media Category:Reboots Category:Hasbro Animation Studios Category:Sonic879's ideas Category:35Baragon's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas